Power tools historically have utilized electric motors that are designed to meet anticipated loads experiences by the tool. More recently, power tools have begun to make use of smaller electric motors that are capable of operating at very high rotational speeds. In the event of a malfunction, the rotational speeds of the motor may exceed prescribed safety regulations. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an overspeed protection subsystem for incorporation into power tools having electric motors
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.